Avenge the Unavengeful
by darkened demoness
Summary: Kagome is falling into the darkness that threatens to consume her. Within her, doubts increase about the people she holds dear. She's becoming a danger. Will she become the greatest enemy of the Inu-tachi or will they lose her before she does.
1. Prologue

**Demons: **"Hey everyone I'm so sorry it has taken me so long to start writing again. My last story received some hateful reviews that convinced me to take a break from writing for awhile and get things straight in my head. This story will have a lot less telling and a lot more showing and feeling. I want my readers to be able to experience what the Inuyasha gang is feeling instead of me telling you what they're feeling. Anyways, my writing in school has been on the ball lately and I have received much encouragement from my teacher that I am one of her best writers, so I am willing to turn her encouragement into fuel for another story."

**Kagome: **"And we'll be with you to support you and beat you up until you update."

**Everyone: ***nods heads approvingly*

**Demoness: **"Thanks you guys… HEY!!!"

**Inuyasha: **"On with the story!!!"

*Warning the writing styles I excel in are mainly research projects and real life influences, so it may be a rocky start but please bear with me. I will not give up on this story and if I do feel free to make me cry with your words!!!*

***DISCLAIMER- I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA, OR SESSHOUMARU, OR KOUGA….*SNIFF* OR NARAKU!!! *STARTS CRYING****

"Speaking"

'Thinking'

_**Flashback**_

_**Prologue**_

"Inuyasha could you slow down? What's the big hurry anyways?!" Kagome yelled as Inuyasha increased his pace again.

"Do you expect the jewel shards to find themselves? They're not going to just fall from the sky into our hands ya know!!!"

"Oh really, they're not? I thought they would just fall out of the sky onto your head. Kami knows you need a good attitude change."

"What was that wench?!" Inuyasha growled as he whipped around toward Kagome.

"You heard me Inuyasha!!! Ever since we left the village you've been acting like the world has turned against you. What has gotten into you?!"

"Well excuse me for having my own damn things to think about!!! Do I need to ask you for permission every time I have a change in mood, Kagome? I don't remember that being a part of our agreement to find the jewel!!! You're still so naive to think that everyone can be happy all the time, well reality check the world we live in doesn't work that way!!!" Inuyasha yelled as he turned his back on her and continued down the dirt path.

"Inuyasha…"

"I don't want to hear it Kagome!!! Just stop talking for once will ya and keep walking." Inuyasha slowed slightly but stayed ahead of the group.

"Hey Kagome are you alright?" Miroku asked as he came up beside her.

"Hmm… what? Oh yea, I'm fine Miroku. It's just another pointless fight I guess. I shouldn't have pushed him that hard to give me an answer. I feel bad now. I should apologize to him."

"Rest assured Lady Kagome you have nothing to be worried about. This will blow over just like every other fight you two have had in the past. Although it doesn't seem like it sometimes, Inuyasha cares for all of us, especially you Kagome."

"I agree with Miroku, Kagome. Inuyasha does truly care for you and would never let a fight come between you and him. Even though he waits for you to apologize there have been those moments when he admits his wrong doings to you. It will all work out for the best. Have no worries."

"Thanks you guys for reassuring me. I feel much better now."

"It's no problem Kagome. Please, feel free to come to either one of us if you need someone to talk to." Miroku replied as he and Sango turned to catch up to Inuyasha.

'I'm glad I have such supportive friends likes Sango and Miroku, but sometimes I don't think they understand the relationship that Inuyasha and I share. I'm simply his jewel detector, nothing more. I guess in a way, Kikyo has already begun acting out her revenge on Inuyasha. He agreed to go to hell with her, which in itself, will bind them together in the afterlife, but she's still tormenting him with means other than her whim for him to die. Kikyo has been playing off Inuyasha's pain even before they had been broken apart by Naraku. Kikyo wanted nothing more than to have the life of an ordinary woman and used the hate Inuyasha received from humans and demons as a reason for him to turn human. She played off his sympathetic feelings for how she was to live the rest of her life, as a protector of the Shikon no tama; A person who would always be in danger of attack at any moment. Even fifty years later Kikyo is still turning his feelings against him. Because of his love for her, she makes him feel guilty for her death even though she was tricked, along with him, to betray their relationship. Kikyo has made Inuyasha unconsciously erect barriers around his heart, unwilling to let anyone truly enter his heart and soul. Inuyasha is internally aware of the pain he has received from opening his heart to people he loved. His mother died leaving him alone to face the world, Kikyo was killed and, in a way, betrayed him. Humans despise his demonic nature; demons despise his human nature, leaving him an outcast in society. He was ridiculed by all living creatures and hunted to spare the world of another disgrace. He eventually shut down every emotion that posed a weakness to him and his survival. Kikyo only made this matter worse when she kept experiencing multiple deaths and revivals. Once he accepted her death she would suddenly reappear and he would be ecstatic. As he once again adjusted to the fact that Kikyo was indeed alive again, she would be slain at the hands the enemy and his grieving process would restart. He accepts friends and a make shift family, but always keeps them at an arms distance, not wanting to feel the full force of pain if something were to happen to someone dear to him. No matter how much I hope and try, I will never be able to break the barriers surrounding his heart.'

**A/n: Well I think that was actually a great beginning to this story and I'm looking forward to continuing it with longer chapters. I guarantee the story will become greatly interesting and eventful. Both Inuyasha and Kagome will have to face their feelings for each other, but one might move on before the other can act. The evils of the heart will be lurking in every shadow and will influence someone so greatly there will be no turning back. The only question is who will be influenced by the need to kill everything dear.**

**DARKENED DEMONESS**


	2. Distant

**Naraku:** "Demoness. Tell me. Why is Inuyasha always the one who suffers the most in your stories? Not that I care, but I love the way you think."

**Demoness: **"Why thank you Naraku, that means a lot coming from you. Well I guess I just hate the fact Kagome is portrayed as weak and defenseless. Don't get me wrong she isn't the strongest but her powers have yet to be unleashed properly. And Inuyasha has been let off the hook to many times with this Kikyo thing. I just love causing chaos. *smirk* You should know that from my poems Naraku. You always have an influence on our innocent Kagome."

**Naraku: ***chuckles* "That is quite true. You're quiet a devilish thing Darkened Demoness. Feel free to stop by my castle if you need any help with your story." *leaves the room*

**Demoness:** "You can almost guarantee it, Naraku."

**Everyone: **… *twitch*

**A/n: Hello again my wonderful readers. I hope you understand that this story will either have absolutely no love or a tiny bit, if I feel nice. There will be plenty of dark themes contributed by Naraku so it's not going to be an "Inuyasha and Kagome fight, hold a grudge, make up, make out, and spend eternity together" thing. If that does happen there will be a lot of pain along the way. Heads up, someone will die I just haven't decided who. It might not even be from the Inuyasha group, it could be Kaede for all I know. Hey I work with what I've got. Anyways on with the story!!!**

***Disclaimer- I still don't own Inuyasha… I only live to make their lives miserable… *laughs evilly****

"Speaking"

'Thinking'

_**Flashback**_

_**Distant**_

It had been many hours since Kagome and Inuyasha's argument, and the moon was beginning to rise high into the night sky overhead. The trees above them blocked out large amounts of light, making it difficult for the group to maneuver efficiently between the trees. Ahead light penetrated through the thick trees as they slowly began to disperse in number. Finally able to see properly, Miroku walked ahead of the group and came across a lush green field surrounded by trees and an audible water source nearby.

"Inuyasha I think this would be a great place to ma-…"

"We're camping here for the night so get to work making camp. I'm going to get firewood," Inuyasha interrupted as his retreating form disappeared into the forest.

"I see Inuyasha still has not had a change in mood," Miroku stated at he helped Sango collect food.

"Yea I'm beginning to worry about him. But Kagome hasn't said anything since the fight either."

"Where is Kagome anyways? She disappeared when we came across the field."

"She went to the water fall nearby to bath," Sango replied as she picked berries from a nearby bush.

"She should not be out alone at this time. I will go make sure she is properly protected," Miroku stated as he began to walk off.

"Oh no you don't leach!!! Come back here!!! Kagome is perfectly capable of protecting herself!!!"

"Dear Sango, you miss understand me," Miroku pleaded as Sango pulled him by the ear back to camp.

***************With Kagome***************

Kagome sat in the cool water of the spring staring at the night sky above. Her hair, cascading in waves along her back, blew slightly in the wind as the ripples from the water fall tapped a soothing rhythm on her skin. She sank farther in the water and laid her head on the smooth sand behind her as her gaze wavered to the waterfall.

'This place looks just like the waterfall Kikyo was healing in after Naraku pushed her into that river of Miasma.' Kagome thought as she closed her eyes against the onset of memories. 'She didn't even thank me for saving her life. And when I begged her to stay for Inuyasha's sake, she left. She even thought I would kill her because she was in my way.' A gust of wind blew through the forest as Kagome opened her eyes. 'All the things she has done to me, the things I have never told Inuyasha, are what haunt me in my dreams. These things I don't tell him turn on me in my chance of weakness.'

"_**Well excuse me for having my own damn things to think about!!!"**_

'You handle your thoughts differently than I do. You wear your emotions so clearly on your face that I can't but help to notice them. Do you expect me to not give a care and keep on living my own life?'

_**You're still so naive to think that everyone can be happy all the time, well reality check the world we live in doesn't work that way!!!"**_

'You're wrong Inuyasha. You think I haven't experienced true pain, that I don't understand even the meaning of the word. My father has passed from this life and I remember every detail of the day he passed. I have left behind my true family to pursue a jewel that brings only destruction to this world. I have seen people suffer and die in front of my eyes, unable to save them. I am compared to a woman that holds your heart in her hands and does not cherish it with love, only steps on it in front of your eyes. I have seen you injured to the point of death. I have seen every type of wound inflicted on your body. Every blow that was meant for me, every blow you saved me from burns painfully within my body. I have been the target of our enemies who have inflicted my soul with so much doubt, pain, and sadness it feels as if I cannot go on. I have given my life for you many times and have managed to be saved. My heart tears every time you go to her and lie when you return. I know where you go and I'm sure you know that, yet you lie to my face. I try to be strong for all of us and hide my emotions. How do you think I felt when Kikyo pushed me into the well after Menomaru made me attack you? I was so sad, scared, and hurt that I collapsed in front of the sacred tree. When you asked me what was wrong I lied to protect you from the truth and added another burden to my heart. Because of her, you saw me as a coward who ran away, a little girl who can't be responsible for her actions. So how can you call me naïve when I have felt so much pain every day of my life? Instead of burdening you with my pain I drag it in my heart, mind, and soul with my usual cover. A fake smile has long replaced the genuine one of my childhood, the one I know I will never truly see again. My personality is only the cover of my true feelings. We don't need every one of us to suffer aloud or we'd give up hope before we started. I am not a naïve child Inuyasha. I have experienced pain of every kind. I wish you would realize that there are others beside yourself on this earth that feel great pain. We simply hide it well.'

Kagome once again closed her eyes trying to stop the memories from overcoming her again. With her thoughts she had left herself vulnerable to the pain, exposing her to the haunting memories of her past and future.

"_**Inuyasha will not come for you. He's too busy looking for Kikyo."**_

'That was the day that I realized I held feelings for you that were much deeper than those of friendship. Yet it was also the day that I understood that you would never truly love me for who I am… You would never see past my resemblance to Kikyo… You would never love me.'

"_**Kikyo let me protect you."**_

'You value your promise to her so much more than you value your promise to always protect me... When you made that promise… It didn't include the protection of my heart… The one that bleeds every time I hear your name.'

"_**Let me slay Naraku so you don't have to fight anymore."**_

'You want to save her… Protect her…Love her… So to save her… You leave me in the clutches of our most hated enemy.'

"_**I will go to hell with you after I slay Naraku."**_

'You would rather go to hell and die instead of living a long and happy life.'

"_**I love you Kikyo."**_

'You love a woman who will never truly love you for who you are.'

"_**You are only a copy of me, a reincarnation."**_

'No matter how much I fight to maintain my own life, I'm compared to a soul-stealing, dead, woman…'

"_**Kagome get away you'll be killed."**_

'I'm starting to doubt Inuyasha's ability to control his youkai blood. He is far too weak to even begin to harness its strength.'

"_**Inuyasha's a full demon."**_

'He can't distinguish between friend and foe when his youkai blood consumes him… He's simply a monster.'

"_**I'm going to become a full fledge demon. I've already made up my mind."**_

'I hope you change your mind… If you can't control it now… What makes you think you'll be able to control it then.'

"_**You're nothing but a shard detector."**_

'This is all I am to him, nothing more… I'm just a tool he can discard whenever he pleases.'

"_**Kill Inuyasha."**_

'I have given my live for you once before. I will never betray you by choice, as long as you return the favor.'

***************Back with Sango & Miroku***************

"Kagome sure has been gone for awhile." Miroku said as he ate some of the berries Sango had picked earlier.

"Yea I'm starting to get worried. Should we go look for her?" Sango asked as she sat against a tree.

"Let's wait until Inuyasha comes back and then we'll go look for her."

***************Back with Kagome***************

With her head turned to the side on the sand, Kagome stared at the point at which the water fall met the water of the springs. Her unwavering gazed did not leave the waterfall as visions of her past flashed in front of her unblinking eyes.

"_**I have grasped the hatred in your heart Kagome. Now let our souls unite and become my eyes."**_

'Akago found the darkness in my heart that I feel toward Kikyo and Inuyasha. He tried to make me hate them both. I still harbor some of those feelings he placed within me.'

"_**Kill Inuyasha with the final blow."**_

'I was too weak to fight off Menomaru's powers.'

"_**I could kill you at any moment with the tainted jewel in your neck."**_

'I've been so easily caught off guard by these plots used against us… I'm always the target… I'm glad that's about to change.'

"_**Kagome get away from him you'll be killed."**_

'I can feel Inuyasha's claws so clearly… The tearing of my flesh as his claws punctured my shoulders.'

"_**Just go ahead and try it." (When Kagome threatened Princess Kaguya with an arrow which she gave her life to save Inuyasha from. Movie 2)**_

'I gave my life to save you... As you watched me die… All you could do was yell at me for saving you… In my last moments you didn't even try to comfort me.'

"_**She's entangled in the Spider webs."**_

'Naraku entrapped me in his webs that filled me with doubt and haunted me with nightmares… Even though I was saved before he could taint me completely I'm still having those nightmares and thoughts.'

"_**Kanna stole their souls."**_

'Naraku sent Kanna to take the souls of our group but only took a few of ours… Is it such a surprise that one of the ones stolen was mine?'

"_**Inuyasha! I'm sorry, I'm so sorry."**_

'I wasn't strong enough.'

"_**You don't belong in this time period."**_

'I'm so tired of Kikyo's interference... Why is she so determined to take me out of the picture?… Does she truly see me as a threat?'

"_**Go home Kagome!"**_

'How ironic... That his dead girlfriend would do this exact thing to me that Inuyasha did.'

"_**I won't ever see Inuyasha again."**_

'The idea of never seeing Inuyasha again… I don't even know what was running through my mind…'

***************Back with the Group***************

"Miroku! Sango! Where's Kagome?!" Inuyasha yelled as he came back to camp with the fire wood.

"She went to bathe when we found this clearing but we haven't seen her since," Miroku replied.

"I'll go look for her then." Inuyasha stated as he once again retreated into the forest.

"Hopefully they'll work out their problems on their way back."

"I'm sure they will," replied Sango.

***************With Inuyasha***************

'Stupid girl, wandering off when it's this dark is just asking for a youkai attack. I wonder what's taking her so long to come back to camp. She's probably too busy having "girl time" to notice how late it is. Stupid wench.'

The sound of the waterfall was growing louder as Inuyasha made his way toward the spring. The forest began to thin and eventually opened into a small area of sand and water. He spotted Kagome in the water with her head facing away from him on the sand. She wasn't moving.

"Kagome!"

No reply.

"Kagome!! Answer me before I come over there and drag you out of the water myself!!"

When he still did not get a reply he walked around Kagome to the side on which she tilted her head towards the waterfall. When he looked into her face he saw no recognition in her eyes, no sign that she knew he was even there. Her eyes were clouded over, unblinking, never wavering from the water fall. Her breaths were coming out in short pants and her heart was racing, but that wasn't what scared him the most. Her eyes remained unblinking, unwavering, and clouded yet tears began to flow down her cheeks.

**A/n: Please review!!! I'm dying to know what you guys think of my story so far!!! Constructive criticism is welcome!!! Remember no hate mail unless I don't post chapters for a long time!!! Ja ne!!! **

**DARKENED DEMONESS **


	3. Tears of a Crying Soul

**Demoness: **"Well, so far so good with the story. Ugh!!! I just want to jump into the evil parts though!!!"

**Naraku: **"Pace yourself young Demoness. We will work through this dilemma together, and I assure you I want to jump to the pain and evil just as much as you."

**Demoness: ***sigh* "Sometimes I hate writing these stories because I have to go through every event otherwise the readers won't understand the story. But I can see everything so clearly in my head I just want to rush and put it on paper then post it. Ugh I can't resist the temptation!!!"

**Naraku:** "Calm down. You're going to get your chance to bring down Kagome and Inuyasha and I'll make sure of it." *Chuckles darkly*

**Demoness:** "And I am eternally grateful for your services Naraku. *bows* Feel free to call upon me anytime to suggest plots for the story."

**Naraku:** "I can almost guarantee it young Demoness." *kisses hand* *leaves room*

**Everyone: ***major twitch*

**A/n: Even though I have gotten only two reviews so far, I'm going to post another chapter because I can't stop writing and I love the story so far. Heads up when spring break is over my updates are going to shrink in number because my teachers just hate kids I guess. The last two months I have been swamped with projects that I barley stayed on top of and science fair is coming up in the next few weeks. I will try to get everything done as quickly as possible so I can update but that's in the future, not now, so on with the story.**

_**Thanks to:**_

**Angel-up-above-heaven**

**kjpan **

***Disclaimer-I don't own Inuyasha but his world is about to begin to crumble around him. *laughs evilly****

"Talking"

'Thinking'

_**Flashback**_

'_Inuyasha's human side'_

'_**Inuyasha's demon side'**_

_**Tears of a Crying Soul**_

_**Blood stained the ground in great splatters, mixing with the dirt, turning a dark brown. Dried blood caked the clothes of the fallen bandits who lie in a heap on the ground, their limbs bent at unnatural angles. Diagonal wounds slashed deeply into every chest and some with holes through their abdomens. The stench of death filled the air along with the decaying flesh of rotting corpses. The stench of blood was becoming more suffocating with every breath. **_

'_**Inuyasha could not have done this.' Kagome thought as fear surfaced deep in her heart.**_

***************With Inuyasha***************

"Kagome, can you hear me?" Inuyasha asked quietly.

When he still did not receive a reply he kneeled down next to her and looked deeply into her dark brown eyes. Through the cloudiness he could clearly see the emotions swarming in her eyes behind her tears. Along with her eyes, her sweet scent was tainted heavily with an overwhelming fear, sadness, and hatred that consumed the spring. He couldn't help but think that their argument earlier was what put her into this painful state. He wanted nothing more than to wipe away her tears and cradle her body to his chest to comfort her. He shook his head to clear his mind and set back to the task at hand.

He stood up and removed his haori and laid it on the ground beside Kagome as he entered the waters of the spring. Coming up to Kagome's side he gently slid his hands under her body and lifted her from the water bridal style, silently praying to the Kamis that Kagome would not awaken during this exchange. The last thing he needed was for Kagome to awake, naked in his arms, and sit him to the pits of hell. He shivered slightly at the thought before wrapping Kagome in his haori and collecting her things from beside the spring. Standing with bag and Kagome in hand he entered the forest once again and began the long walk back to the campsite.

***************With Kagome***************

The memories were weakening in strength, the ropes that bound her in her mind slowly turning into mere threads that feared her touch. They sensed their control was slipping, they could no longer hold her unless she was to finally give into the dark. Taking advantage of the slowly fading moments before she awoke they tried one last time to capture her heart. Even if it failed they knew their efforts were not in vain; the girl was destined to join their side it was only a matter of how and when.

***************Back with Sango & Miroku***************

"They sure are taking awhile to return, I'm starting to worry. Do you think we should go after them?" Miroku asked as he stared warily into the dark forest.

"I'm sure they're fine Miroku, beside the spring is pretty far from here to begin with. Knowing Kagome she won't be in a hurry to leave when Inuyasha finds her, so they probably won't be back for awhile." Sango replied as she continued to clean her weapon with a white cloth.

"You have once again amazed me, my lovely Sango. Your intelligence is just as beautiful as you."

Sango blushed deeply as she immediately took great interest in her weapon. "I'm not beautiful," she whispered.

***************With Inuyasha***************

Inuyasha's eyes never left the forest ahead of him as he carried Kagome in his arms. The trees seemed to part for him knowing they faced his wrath if they prevented his journey from proceeding. He radiated the scent of a male in distress over his female's condition and well-being. Males were known to kill anything that posed a threat to their pack especially if members of the pack were already injured. Inuyasha had recently become aware that he had unknowingly assumed the role as pack leader to his human and demon comrades. He fought alongside them and defended them when they were struck down by anything whether it was physical or emotional, but he wasn't too good at the emotional comfort thing and preferred to avoid it when he could.

Inuyasha gasped slightly and looked down at the woman in his arms as she snuggled into his chest and breathed a soft sigh of comfort. A light smile appeared on his face as he looked upon Kagome's form cradled in his arms.

'She really is beautiful. Wait! Where the hell did that come from?!'

'_Oh come on you know it's true. Just look at those luscious lips they look so kissable. I wonder what they taste like.'_

'I don't know what you're talking about; I have no desire to kiss Kagome.'

'_Sure you don't,' his human side agreed sarcastically._

'I don't!'

'_Okay, Okay! Don't get so defensive, sesh. I wonder what those hands could do…'_

'Okay get the fuck out of my head!!!'

'_Fine but I'll be back.'_

'Whatever.'

***************With Sango & Miroku***************

To say he was shock was an understatement; it was like Naraku suddenly popping up wearing a pink tutu and yelling "I love Ponies." It just wasn't at all what he expected to hear from Sango. She was a goddess sent to Earth from the Kamis themselves; she was the meaning of the word beauty.

"Sango, you are strongly mistaken."

'What?! He heard what I said?' Sango thought in panic still refusing to look up at Miroku.

"Sango look at me."

She didn't raise her head. She didn't want to hear her own thoughts confirmed by someone other than herself, especially Miroku. Lost in her own thoughts Sango didn't notice Miroku approach her side until she felt Miroku hook a finger under her chin and tilt her head to look at him.

"Sango, why do you think you are not beautiful?" Miroku asked softly.

"I… I have never been beautiful," Sango whispered as she avoided Miroku's eyes.

"What do you mean Sango?"

"I… I have never been seen as a woman. I've always been seen as a warrior… that's not exactly what men find attractive," she said slightly annoyed that Miroku was interrogating her like this.

"Sango, look at me." Miroku demanded quietly. When her eyes connected with his he saw all the doubt and sadness flashing across them.

"Sango, you are the most beautiful thing on this Earth, don't you ever doubt that. Your fighting skill and spirit only contribute that much more to your beauty."

Sango gasped as Miroku leaned forward and softly brushed his lips against hers. There was nothing urgent about the kiss, it was short and simple. Shocked, Sango opened her eyes to see Miroku once again take his place across from her and begin his meditations.

'He didn't grope me.' She thought shocked.

***************With ?***************

'I see the Miko is finally being affected by her memories. So that wretched woman had spoken the truth about the girl. Hmm. Who knew the heart was always to sway before the mind and soul. We'll soon meet again face to face my little Miko. I think it's about time that Inuyasha understands what true pain feels like when you crush his heart in your own hands and betray him.'

A/n: Another chapter down!!! Please tell me what you guys think!!! I'm thinking of starting a prize thing for reviewers. Every tenth reviewer can ask me any question and I will answer it and give you a summary of the next chapter that's on the way. Give me your opinion on the reviewer thing to!!! Please Review!!!

DARKENED DEMONESS


	4. An:

A/n: I'm so sorry for not updating like I promised!!! The last few weeks of school were horrible and full of projects and exam preparations. I had completely forgotten about the story until the last remaining days of school. I will be updating more in the next few weeks, I promise. Before I do though I'm going to give the story a tune up and correct any errors and elaborate on some confusing areas. I do have a life so I cannot update all the time, but I will try to post one chapter per week. Thanks for hanging in there.

DARKENED DEMONESS


End file.
